Sorpresas del Destino
by gemelitas-cullen
Summary: -Mami, mami…. No te vayas- -Ian bebe…Voy a regresar- -Ian deja a Bella- - Adios Jas te quiero- - y yo ati- .
1. Prólogo

**Primero que todo es nuestro deber aclarar, que aunque esta historia es completamente de nuestra propiedad, los personajes pertenecen al completo merito de nuestra autora favorita y la mujer que nos inspiro a escribir Sthenie Meyer. **

**Prologo:**

-Mami, mami…. No te vayas- Se escucho como el desgarrador grito de un niño de 2 años rompía el silencio que había provocado el temporal que como no acompañaba a la triste escena.

-Ian ya suelta a Bella-Dijo un hombre de unos 19 años de edad, blanco como la cal, al haber vivido toda su vida en Forks, con un cabello imposiblemente rubio que brillaba como el oro que hacían armonía con sus perfectos ojos azules tristes y resignados por donde caían lagrimas que se confundían con la lluvia, alto de 1.80 aproximadamente le sacaba varios centímetros a la mujer frente a él.

L a cual rendida ya no trataba de ocultar los fuertes sollozos que le hacían convulsionar el cuerpo de 1.60 de alto, una tez blanca casi tranparente de facciones finas enmarcadas por una melena caoba la cual caía en suaves ondas a su alrededor terminaban el conjunto con unos ojos chocolates que te imitaban a sumergirte en sus profundidades las cuales debidas a la situación eran de pura tristeza.

-Ian bebe…-empezó con voz temblorosa-Voy a regresar lo juro y cuando lo haga no nos volveremos a separar si…-susurro besando su frente con suavidad- Te amo- No lo olvides nunca…

-do pometo-dijo el niño con las lagrimitas en su cara

-y tu Jas cuídalo y cuídate-

-lo hare y tu también, te quiero-Dijo el rubio apretándola con un brazo mientras que con el otro sujetaba al pequeño

-lose y yo también te quiero-dijo la castaña antes de adentrarse al taxi que la estaba esperando hace 20 minutos para ir con camino al aeropuerto.

**Esta es nuestra primera historia y esperamos piedad y buenas vibras.**

**Sabemos que hasta ahora va un poco confusa y retorcida ¿Bella y Jasper? Es raro ,pero pronto se aclarara, siempre y cuando sigan leyendo esperamos al menos 5 comentarios.**

**Adiós y besos Gemelitas Cullen**

**Ángel y Fernanda**


	2. Reeflexionando

**Primero que todo es nuestro deber aclarar, que aunque esta historia es completamente de nuestra propiedad, los personajes pertenecen al completo merito de nuestra autora favorita y la mujer que nos inspiro a escribir Stephanie Meyer…. Bueno y sin más demora aquí va el primer capitulo **

**Capitulo 1: Reflexionando**

Me encontraba sentada en el taxi, mirando hacia la ventana y preguntándome como había acabado aceptando, lo que ahora me parecía una ridícula oferta.

_Flash Back:_

_Acababa de llegar a casa, y me dirigía hacia la cocina, cuando me encuentro a Jasper revisando unos papeles, que estaban en el basurero._

_- Jasper, ¿Qué haces?-le pregunté con un tono de diversión-desde cuando "¿Reciclas basura?"-le dije haciendo comillas en el aire con mis dedos_

_-Bella, quiero que me digas que hacía esto en la basura-dijo el totalmente serio, me acerqué a él lentamente y le quité el papel que tenía en las manos, reconociéndolo instantáneamente- ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que te habían aceptado en Harvard?-me dijo él con un tinte de tristeza_

_-Bu-bu-bueno, yo, Jasper, ¿Qué hacías tu revisando la basura?-le conteste con un verdadero arrepentimiento, él era mi mejor amigo, debería a verle contado desde un principio, pero no podía, no quería alejarme de aquí Forks es mi hogar. Miré intensamente los ojos azules que se encontraban expectantes a mi repuesta-Jasper, se que lejos de todas las ofertas que he recibido esta es la mejor, se que hace 2 años me hubiera ido a estudiar a Londres a ojos cerrados, pero tanto mi vida, como la tuya han cambiado sé que me necesitas tanto como te necesito yo, además podre inscribirme en cualquier otra universidad para estudiar literatura, es más hasta pensaba posponerlo, actualmente necesitamos dinero y bueno pues con tu sueldo no nos alcanza….-le dije aceleradamente , pero Jasper en medio de mi desesperación posicionó unos de sus níveos dedos en mi boca para que me callara_

_-Bella, mi pequeña quiero que sepas que en el fondo de mi corazón me hubiera encantado que te quedaras conmigo pero no puedo ser egoísta, no puedo dejar de que a causa de mis errores tus dejes de luchar por tus sueños… Te amo y sé que serás más feliz cumpliendo tus sueños que quedándote aquí con migo y con Ian – enserio trate de demostrarme fuerte, de que mi decisión estaba tomada pero no pude, me sucumbí en los brazos de Jass el me conocía mejor que cualquier persona en este mundo él sabía que era mi sueño convertirme en una reconocida escritora, él sabía que aunque amara mucho a Ian y a él yo debía hacer lo que mi conciencia dictara… Por eso lo adoraba por siempre ponerme primero… Ahora lo difícil sería encontrar la mejor manera de decirle a Ian de que lo tendría que dejar por un largo tiempo…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Tenía la cara completamente roja de tanto llorar, ya los extrañaba y ni siquiera había pasado más de 30 minutos, pero yo iba a ir a cumplir un sueño, mi sueño, lo iba a hacer por Jass, por Ian, por Mí…

-Señorita Isabella ya hemos llegado al aeropuerto- dijo el simpático conductor del taxi, ha sido amigo de mi familia por años-Gra-gra- gracias por todo – le dije tartamudeando- el me miró con cara de pena, me sentía tan mal pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Me baje del taxi lo más rápido posible, llegué entre a l aeropuerto y me dirigí hacía una recepcionista para preguntarle a qué hora saldría el próximo vuelo a Londres, cuando me encontraba a punto de preguntarle a la recepcionista se escucho en el alto parlante – Los pasajeros del vuelo hacía Londres por favor dirigirse hacia la puerta de abordaje, tomé mi única maleta que se encontraba en el suelo y me dirigí hacia el avión , me senté al lado de la ventanilla saqué mi Ipod y empecé a escuchar música… y sin darme cuenta caí en un sueño liviano hasta que a mi lado se sentó una mujer de unos 20 años de edad, tenía el pelo imposiblemente rubio, unos ojos azules penetrantes y un cuerpo de una modelo de revista…Momento, pelo rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca como el cal… y sin esperar 3 segundos me lancé contra la persona a mi lado- Rose, amiga, cuánto tiempo ha pasado- le dije completamente emocionada, después de tanto sufrimiento al menos en esta largo viaje me iría bien acompañada

-Bella, ¡Oh, mi Dios! Mira lo cambiada que estás si no te hubieras abalanzado así hacia mi créeme que no te hubiera reconoció, mírate, estas tan bella, - Dijo ella con una perfecta sonrisa gravada en el rostro -¿Cómo es qué al fin te veo arriba de un avión?- si, definitivamente era ella, no perdía ninguna oportunidad en molestarme, se peguntarán a que se debe el simpático comentario, cuando era pequeña, hablo de cuando tenía unos 10 años aproximadamente le tenía fobia a los aviones, cosa que se me fue quitando a lo largo del tiempo,- Ese tema ya lo tengo resuelto Rose- le dije sacándole mi lengua como una niña pequeña, ella me miró divertida y se carcajeó unos instantes- Supe de que habías decidido estudiar literatura, cuéntame, ¿ Cómo vas en tu carrera?- me dijo con una verdadera curiosidad gravada en el rostro, pero en ese mismo instante toda la felicidad que se había creado en el inesperado encuentro, se esfumo, mi cara se transformo, en una mueca de tristeza, y baje la mirada- ¡Oh Bella lo siento tanto!, no quise herir tus sentimientos, perdóname- Rose estaba muy preocupada- ¡No!, tu perdóname, es que , resulta de que ahora mismo me dirijo hacia Londres, pero el problema es Jass , el está tan solo, y mi pequeño Ian, se lo difícil que es ser padre soltero- le dije, Rose me miró entendiendo todo lo sucedido ,sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Jasper, ella era su hermana mayor, la única que lo había apoyado después de que él se convirtió en papá, toda la familia de Jasper había considerado de que él había traicionado las costumbre de la familia, que ya no merecía ser un Withlock

-Bella, sé que aunque en este momento se vea difícil, Jasper se superará, sólo debemos dejar de que encuentre la mejor manera de poder salir adelante, el es un hombre fuerte, sé que lo logrará, además nosotras siempre estaremos para él y para Ian- me contesto Rosalie con convicción , después de esto nos quedamos conversando trivialidades, hasta que me venció el sueño nuevamente, me vine a despertar cuando prácticamente el avión se estaba deteniendo, Rose, estaba mirándome detenidamente con el seño fruncido,

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté divertidamente – Aún no logro entender, ¿Cómo haces para dormir tanto y después en la noche seguir durmiendo?- me contestó con verdadera curiosidad a lo que le respondí con una sonora carcajada y un levantamiento de hombros –Enserio eres fascinante-me dijo con una verdadera convicción- si no hubiéramos estado en el avión juro que hay mismo me hago pis, de tanto reírme. Luego del lindo espectáculo que dimos en el avión nos bajamos y nos encontramos con hombre gigantesco, cabello negro y unos impactantes ojos azules sonriendo y marcando unos hoyuelos que lo hacían parecer un crio, extendiendo un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

**Sentimos mucho la demora, sé que habíamos prometido** **subir hace una semana el capítulo, pero tuvimos algunos inconvenientes enserio esperamos su comprensión…**

**Ojalá disfruten el Capítulo y envíen **_**REVIEWS **_**¡!**

**Adiós y besos Gemelitas Cullen Ángel y Fernanda**


End file.
